Make my story
|type= Opening |release date= August 22, 2018 |op/ed number= 5 |starting episode= Episode 52 |ending episode= Episode 63 |previous= Odd Future |next= Polaris }} Make my story is the fifth opening theme of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime adaptation. It is performed by ."MUSIC | TVアニメ『僕のヒーローアカデミア』§ OPENING THEME". Retrieved 2018-06-27. Single Track List #'Make my story' # #'Wonder' #'Make my story (TV Size)' Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Kanji= I know what I have to do now It's my life one and only 何千回も涙拭いても止めれないし 簡単な日々だと　期待はしてない Follow my way　悔しさまで連れて Follow my way　更に先を目指す 平凡より感動を謳歌して夢見たい I know what I have to do now こんな沢山の人生がある中で 正解を見つけた Make my story 僕が唯一僕である為の 誓いの様な決意の様な想いと　いつも生きていたい きっといつか泣きそうな日は来る そんな時に振り返れば進める　道を作っていた |-| Rōmaji= I know what I have to do now It's my life one and only Nanzenkai mo namida fuitemo yamerenai shi Kantan na hibi da to kitai wa shitenai Follow my way kuyashisa made tsurete Follow my way sara ni saki wo mezasu Heibon yori kandou wo ouka shite yume mitai I know what I have to do now Konna ni takusan no jinsei ga aru naka de Seikai wo mitsuketa Make my story Boku ga yuiitsu boku de aru tame no Chikai no you na ketsui no you na omoi to itsumo ikiteitai Kitto itsuka nakisou na hi wa kuru Sonna toki ni furikaereba susumeru michi wo tsukutteitai |-| English= I know what I have to do now It's my life, one and only Even if I wipe my tears thousand of times, they won't stop I never expected my days to be easy Follow my way, take me to frustration Follow my way, I'll aim for beyond that I want to celebrate deep emotion rather than the mundane when I dream I know what I have to do now In the midst of all these possible lives I've found the correct one Make my story Because I'm the only one I want to always live my life with feelings like promise and resolve I'm sure days will come when I'll feel like crying I want to make a path that'll let me move forward when I look back on times like that TV Size Romaji and English translation by FUNimation Entertainment Full Version Kanji= I know what I have to do now It’s my life one and only 何千回も涙拭いても止めれないし 簡単な日々だと　期待はしてない Follow my way　悔しさまで連れて Follow my way　更に先を目指す 平凡より感動を謳歌して夢見たい I know what I have to do now こんなに沢山の人生がある中で 正解を見つけた Make my story 僕が唯一僕である為の 誓いの様な決意の様な想いと　いつも生きていたい きっといつか泣きそうな日は来る そんな時に振り返れば進める　道を作っていたい 何千回も何も知らないあいつらに 散々な言葉で頬を打たれてきた Have it your way ここまでの苦心は Have it your way 君にはわからない 成功より実際は失敗を連れてきて I know what I have to do now どんなに限界を追い越すと決めても ダメだった日々もある Make my story 口に出せず心で留めた 悲しさなんて沢山あって　自分まで疑いそうだった いつかきっと泣きそうになるくらい 人生において大事な日を　それでも探して生きていたい 百あった屈辱を一手で変える様な 日々が待つことだけ見てる こんなにたくさんの人生がある中で 正解は自分で見つけたい Make my story 大事な事ほど伝えるのは 少し怖いし苦手だけど　わかってていつも想っていた 僕が唯一僕である為の 何もかもが心にあって　消えずに僕を作っていた I know what I have to do now |-| Rōmaji= I know what I have to do now It's my life one and only Nanzenkai mo namida fuitemo yamerenaishi Kantan na hibi da to kitai wa shitenai Follow my way kuyashisa made tsurete Follow my way sara ni saki wo mezasu Heibon yori kandou wo ouka shite yumemitai I know what I have to do now Konna ni takusan no jinsei ga aru naka de Seikai wo mitsuketa Make my story Boku ga yuiitsu boku de aru tame no Chikai no you na ketsui no you na omoi to itsumo ikiteitai Kitto itsuka nakisou na hi wa kuru Sonna toki ni furikaereba susumeru michi wo tsukutteitai Nanzenkai mo nanimo shiranai aitsura ni Sanzan na kotoba de hoho wo utarete kita Have it your way koko made no kushin wa Have it your way kimi ni wa wakaranai Seikou yori jissai wa shippai wo tsurete kite I know what I have to do now Donna ni genkai wo oikosu to kimetemo Dame datta hibi mo aru Make my story Kuchi ni dasezu kokoro de todometa Kanashisa nante takusan atte jibun made utagaisou datta Itsuka kitto nakisou ni naru kurai Jinsei ni oite daiji na hi wo sore demo sagashite ikiteitai Hyaku atta kutsujoku wo itte de kaeru you na Hibi ga matsu koto dake miteru Konna ni takusan no jinsei ga aru naka de Seikai wa jibun de mitsuketai Make my story Daiji na koto hodo tsutaeru no wa Sukoshi kowai shi nigate dakedo wakattete itsumo omotteita Boku ga yuiitsu boku de aru tame no Nanimokamo ga kokoro ni atte kiezu ni boku wo tsukutteita |-| English= I know what I have to do now It's my life, one and only For years I've wiped these tears away, but no matter what they won't stop I don't have any hope that the days ahead will be simple Follow my way - Bringing my frustration along Follow my way - Settings my sights even further I wanna be a dreamer, extraordinary over ordinary I know what I have to do now Amid the millions living their lives I've finally found the answer Make my story So that I can be the truest person that I can be I want to always live alongside this feeling like a vow, like resolution There will be those days where I will feel like crying out But when that time comes, even when I look back, I'm going to keep on moving forward Thousands upon thousands of times I have been non-stop assaulted By the wretched words of all those people who don't know a thing Have it your way - None of you will understand me Have it your way - And everything I've been through Bringing along failures over successes I know what I have to do now Even if you decide you'll surpass any limit There are days that it just won't work out Make my story Unable to speak the words, I just kept them in my heart There are so many different kinds of sadness that even I once doubted myself A day, so precious, it would bring anyone to tears I'll be forever searching for such a day, living just to find it The days ahead of us, the days always lying in wait For when a hundred disgraces can be changed single-handedly Amid the millions living their lives All I really want is to find the answer Make my story The more important lesson that all of you need to learn The more that I'm scared, the more that I struggle But I've always known and I've always thought Everything I need to be the truest version of me I've been forming it in my heart all of this time, and never once has it faded on me Watch Now References Site Navigation pl:Make my story es:Make my Story Category:Music Category:Season 3 05